


Payback - The Vegard

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, idk i got bored nadnpgnofkldmsæ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bård is finished getting even with his kitchen equipment, he still isn't satisfied, and honestly, it's getting on Vegards nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback - The Vegard

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was written in a rush... literally half an hour, so it's not very good i suppose, but i had to get it out of my system.

It was just an average Saturday morning. The weather was good, the sun was out and only a few lonely clouds drifted across the blue sky. 

Vegard was enjoying a peaceful day in his apartment, relaxing in his living room with a cup of tea and a book, ”Moonwalking with Einstein”. He was finally gonna finish it, he never got around to it, but today he was determined to do it.

How he didn't hear the screech from tires outside the building was amazing, but he was simply too sucked into the words he was reading to pay attention. He took a sip of his tea, and continued to let his eyes wander over the pages, taking in every word with care.

He did however pick up when someone fumbled with his door, and it opened moments later. A few loud stomps later, he saw a figure in the doorway, and managed to take his eyes off the book the moment he reached a period.  
Bård stood there, in the doorway. His hair was a mess, his face was pulled tight in anger and he was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was wearing his leather jacket and black leather gloves, and he held his car keys in one hand.

Oh great, Vegard rolled his eyes. 

”What?” He asked, as Bård simply stood there and glared at him. He knew full well why he was there, but goddamn if he didn't feel like it, he wanted to read.  
”Bedroom. Now.” Bård's voice was stone cold, but trembled slightly.

Vegard stared back at his little brother for a moment, narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip on the book. Neither wanted to budge, and Vegard knew that Bård simply wouldn't take no for an answer. He wouldn't get physical with him, but he was persistent, and would continue ordering him around and eventually start pleading. 

Might as well get it over with.

Vegard sighed audibly, closed the book, but took it with him. He passed Bård, but he was right behind him, following quickly. 

Bård slammed the bedroom door shut after him, and he was quick to take of his gloves and jacket, and the rest of his clothing soon followed, getting thrown on the floor in a pile.  
Vegard was slower, he took his time, placing the book gently onto his bedside table, positioning it in line with the edge of the tabletop.

”For gods sake, Vegard,” Bård muttered, pulling him away from the table and turning him towards him. His hands were shaky and his breath was uneven as he pulled the t-shirt off of his elder brother, but quick as well, his thumbs sliding into Vegards underwear and pushing them down along with his pants.   
Vegard raised his chin and turned his head slightly, rolling his eyes as Bård leaned in and sucked on his skin, this was all routine now. the hickeys would fade until the next week, when he'd surely be back again, this time whining over how his stove was being a bully, or his eggbeater got some batter onto his shirt or something, and then there would be a new fresh set of hickeys on his neck.

It wasn't long until Bård had pushed Vegard down on the bed, resting on his stomach, and Vegard was simply grateful that even in his rushed anger, Bård still found the time to prepare him, and not go ahead dry, although working fast, pushing in the second digit a little too early for Vegards liking.

He always did this, once every week for the past weeks he'd show up, trembling with anger over something as stupid as kitchen equipment that didn't work like he wanted it to. Vegard sighed again as Bård pushed into him, quieting his mind and muting his ears as well as he could from his brothers words and noises, and gripping the bed to secure himself, as Bård relentlessly thrusted into him and talked about how tight he was and how good it felt. 

He'd show up all cool, leather jacket and leather gloves, and take out the rest of his anger on him, but Vegard suspected that it was a mixture of this anger and the thrill of whatever he had done to the poor unsuspecting item he had destroyed, and he simply needed to get it out of his system.  
And it wasn't like him wanting to fuck was a surprise, the first time he'd shown up Vegard was all for it, but when he did it twice again, every time he'd end up sulking and talking like a kid who'd been unfairly treated afterwards, and it was getting ridiculous. 

Bård's one hand had a tight grip on his neck and pushed his face down into the bed while he continued his rutting movements, his other hand loosening it's tight grip on Vegard's hip - which would leave a mark, by the way, Vegard had experienced it before - and instead taking hold of his hard shaft. Yeah, he still managed to get a little kick out of it, his body reacting to the pleasure Bård was giving him, but his mind wasn't focused on sex.

At least he remembers that he's not the only one involved in this, Vegard thought, letting out a quiet moan as he was jerked. 

It didn't take Bård long to finish, his aggressive pace breaking as he reached the peak, groaning deeply as he spilled his sins inside Vegard, but he did continue his movement with his hand, allowing his brother a quick finish as he came in his hand.

Bård pulled away and with a grin wiped the semen onto Vegard's bedsheets, knowing he'd be changing them after this anyway, and then dropped down to lie on his side on the bed.  
Vegard rolled over and instinctively lifted his arm, as he knew Bård would come crawling up to him moments later. Which he did, almost too quickly. Vegard wrapped his arm around him and felt him nuzzle his cheek against his chest, and his one hand trail a little circle on his stomach.

”What was it this time?” Vegard asked quietly.

”I don't wanna talk about it,” Bård muttered, and Vegard could practically hear him pouting.

”Alright,” Vegard sighed, and reached over for his book. He opened it, and started reading quietly. he heard how Bård sighed dramatically, felt how he rubbed his cheek against his skin, and he also felt the burning sting of his blue gaze on his face.

”It was the refridgerator, okay?” Bård said quickly a short while later, as if pressured to tell him. but Vegard knew he wanted to talk, he just didn't want to start. But he'd have to, because Vegard was damn tired of his bratty actions.

”The fridge? Why?” Vegard asked, putting down the book.

”It wouldn't shut, it wouldn't shut when I tried to close it!” Bård got riled up again.

”So... you destroyed it?” Vegard asked, forcing himself to not laugh, but chuckled anyway.

”Don't laugh! It was very emotional!” Bård defended himself.

”Okay,” Vegard still laughed.

”I may have cried. At least shed a tear.” Bård continued.

”Right!” Vegard simply laughed more.

”And then I shot it.” Bård said nonchalantly.

”What?!” Vegards laughter died, and was replaced with shock.

”With a machine gun.” Bård smiled.

”Where the fuck did you get a machine gun from?” Vegard raised his head and looked at Bård.

”I borrowed it.” Bård looked up at Vegard, grinning.

”Jesus Christ.” He dropped his head back down, and slid his hand slowly down Bård's arm. ”You are crazy, you know that?”

”Yep. Whatcha reading?” Bård took the book from Vegard.

”Just some book.. about the human memory,” Vegard shrugged.

”You're such a nerd Vegard,” Bård chuckled slightly, and threw the book on the floor.

”Hey!” Vegard exclaimed, wanting to go after the book, but Bård's arms tightened around him and he tangled his legs around his as well.

”Stay here. It's a book, it's fine.” Bård smiled innocently up at his elder brother, and placed a light kiss on his chest. "Pay attention to me now!"


End file.
